Butch DeLoria
(Growing Up Fast & Future Imperfect) (Escape!) (Follower) (Vault 106) |modspecial = |tag skills =(TotH/ Follower): (Escape!): (Vault 106): |level =1→20→30 |derived =Hit Points: 190→285→335 Hit Points: 30 (Before Trouble on the Homefront) DR: 1% (Growing Up Fast) DR: 4% (Future Imperfect and Escape!) DR: 3% (After the Lone Wanderer's escape) Critical Chance: 5% Unarmed Damage: +0.75 (Growing Up Fast and Future Imperfect) Unarmed Damage: +2.4 (Escape!) Unarmed Damage: +1.9 (After the Lone Wanderer's Escape) Poison Resistance: 20% (Growing Up Fast and Future Imperfect) Poison Resistance: 15% (Escape! and onwards) Radiation Resistance: 8% (Growing Up Fast and Future Imperfect) Radiation Resistance: 6% (Escape! and onwards) |rarity = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps nobody (Growing Up Fast & Escape!) Helps Allies (Future Imperfect) |hair color =Gray |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairChildMCurly (Growing Up Fast) HairDA |head add ons=EyebrowM (Future Imperfect & onward) |height =0.80 (Growing Up Fast) 1.00 |factions =CG02TunnelSnakesFaction (Growing Up Fast) CGO3Faction (Future Imperfect) CG03TunnelSnakesFacrion (Future Imperfect) Vault101Faction (Future Imperfect, Escape!, and onward) Vault101TunnelSnakesFaction (Escape! and onward) CG04ButchFamily (Escape!) Vault 101 Butch Family Faction (TotH and onward) MS16Vault101Faction (TotH and onward) MS16Vault101RebelFaction (TotH and onward) |class =Villager (Growing Up Fast & Future Imperfect) Vault Dweller |combat style=Default CSTalonCompanyGun (Escape!) |GECK race =CaucasianChild (Growing Up Fast) Caucasian |baseid = (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Escape!) (TotH) (Vault 106) |refid = (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Escape!) (TotH) (Vault 106) }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Butch DeLoria is a resident of Vault 101, the leader of the Tunnel Snakes, a greaser type gang, and possible companion of the Lone Wanderer in 2277. Background Born in 2257, Vault 101's resident bully, Butch masks his fear and sense of inadequacy regarding his alcoholic mother and the lack of a father figure by becoming boorish and overbearing. This masking of his shortfalls has stunted his secret desire to become a barber. Carrying his switchblade nicknamed "Butch's Toothpick," Butch is usually found among his fellow Tunnel Snakes: Wally Mack and Paul Hannon Jr. During their formative years, the Tunnel Snakes harassed other students in the Vault, even being bold enough to taunt the Overseer's daughter Amata Almodovar. Due to an agreement with the Overseer, the Tunnel Snakes are largely left to their own devices, and few stand in their way. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Growing Up Fast: On July 13, 2268, Butch attends the tenth birthday party of the Lone Wanderer. Butch mentions to other boys that he wouldn't have come to the party if his mother didn't insist he should attend. During the party, Butch holds a small meeting with his friends to toss around ideas for a name for their gang during which he insults the idea of being called "Vault Dweller". He picks on the Lone Wanderer in an attempt to get a sweetroll, which can end with him starting a fight. * Future Imperfect: On August 3, 2274, Butch and his friends are verbally and sexually harassing Amata. At this point the player can choose to: fight Butch and his gang, bully Amata about her weight, tell Butch that Amata's father will punish them, convince Wally to make the others leave with him by telling him that he's "just a follower," or ignore them and continue to the classroom. Later, after the G.O.A.T. examination, the teacher informs Butch that his G.O.A.T. exam answers determined him to be a hairdresser, something that amuses the long-suffering teacher and outrages Butch, who proclaims angrily, "I'm a barber, not a hairdresser!" He walks out of the room infuriated and meets his friends outside the classroom. * Escape!: After James' escape, the Vault becomes infested by radroaches, and Butch's mother, Ellen DeLoria, is attacked by the insects. Butch asks the Lone Wanderer to help save her. The player can choose to help Butch and his mom or leave them to their own demise. Butch can also be convinced to save his mother himself, either by giving him a weapon, or passing a Speech check. Helping his mother earns the player a Tunnel Snake outfit. Another option (if the player's Charisma and/or Speech skills are sufficient) is to further torment Butch about his fear of radroaches via a successful Speech check, causing him to flee and abandon his mother. However, if choosing this option, Butch will be found dead as the player goes upstairs to the atrium; the cause of his death unclear. There is also the choice to kill Butch outright, albeit with the consequence of making him unavailable as a companion later in the game. * Trouble on the Homefront: During Vault 101's factional crisis, Butch sides with Amata's rebels. He will be upset about the Lone Wanderer's return due to all the problems they and their father's escape caused. Butch wishes to leave the Vault so he can make his own choices in life, and somewhat naively wants to start a new gang in the Wasteland. If asked about the events after the escape, he will mention Stanley's fears about the damage the Vault's systems sustained, and hints that permanent damage to the air filtration systems may force the Vault to be evacuated. Of course, if Butch was killed during Escape!, he won't be in Vault 101. * Tunnel Snakes Forever: When finishing up Trouble on the Homefront, make sure Butch is still alive and the Overseer has lost control (either by convincing him to step down, killing him, or sabotaging the Vault). Travel to The Muddy Rudder, strike up a conversation, and he can be convinced to join up for some adventuring - but only if the player character's Karma is neutral.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Effects of player's actions Butch is one of the two neutral followers in Fallout 3. Following the resolution of the crisis, Butch can be found in The Muddy Rudder in Rivet City. Once you have recruited Butch, he will not leave if your Karma goes below or above the neutral range, but if you are separated or if you fire Butch your Karma must return to neutral in order to recruit him again. Other interactions Butch can give you a haircut after you return to the vault. If you choose to recruit him, he can also give you a haircut anytime during your travels. Inventory Notes * Butch is afraid of radroaches. He admits this to the Lone Wanderer if asked why he himself doesn't go into the room to rescue his mother from the roaches instead of asking somebody else to. He can be induced to overcome this fear with a Speech check. * After becoming a companion in the Muddy Rudder, there is a chance of getting Butch's switchblade without killing him. Just ask to trade and it should be there. Also, if he is killed after he declines to be one's follower, the occupants of the Muddy Rudder won't attack you. * Snowflake of Underworld insists that he is a stylist rather than a barber, seemingly the opposite of what Butch claims to be after taking the G.O.A.T. * The male haircut, the "Tunnel Snake," is named after his gang and is worn by Butch himself. * Unlike all other followers, Butch must have at least 1 round of 10mm ammunition in his inventory to use his default weapon (the 10mm pistol). However, he will not actually use up ammunition when firing his default pistol. * Butch will occasionally mention needing some sunglasses while idle or walking around with the player. Even if the player places some sunglasses or the lucky shades in his inventory, he will wear them, but will still mention needing sunglasses. * In the Growing Up Fast quest, Butch can be heard discussing possible names for his future gang. Paul Hannon suggests the name "Vault Dwellers," which Butch calls out as stupid. This is a homage to the Vault Dweller, the original Fallout protagonist. * Despite wanting to form a gang, when trying to recruit him while having a current companion he will complain about "crowding." * After giving you the BB gun, the Wanderer's father, James will say he fixed the gun with a spring from Butch's switchblade. * If The Lone Wanderer tries to recruit him with a Karma level that is too low, they will ask him to "rampage the wastes" with them, to which he'll graciously decline saying that "...you're too intense." He will back this up, stating that "Butch likes a little action, but you...you're a psycho!" * Butch can also be found in Vault 106, as a hallucination in his Tunnel Snake outfit (along with the rest of the Tunnel Snakes) during the fight with the Survivor in the lowest level of the vault. * Despite requiring the player to have Neutral karma to recruit him, Butch's karma is listed as Good in the game files. * If the Lone Wanderer is female, some of Butch's dialogue suggests he has a crush on her, e.g. "If you wanna get closer to me, that's all you gotta say girl." Notable quotes | | | | | | | }} Appearances Butch DeLoria appears in Fallout 3 and Fallout Shelter. Behind the scenes * Butch and his gang are modeled after 1950s-style juvenile delinquents known as "Greasers," seen in movies like West Side Story, The Wild One, Rebel Without A Cause, as well as later "retro" movies and TV programs that hearken back to the same era. * Butch trying to steal the sweetroll is a direct reference to one of the character creation questionnaires of Elder Scrolls 1, 2 and 3, also made by Bethesda. The scenario is also referenced by a guard in Elder Scrolls V, who asks: "Let me guess; someone stole your sweetroll." Bugs * If the PC has Fawkes as a companion and enters the Muddy Rudder, Fawkes and Butch will instantly turn hostile towards each other. * If the PC enters the Test Labs of Vault 87, as a companion, Butch will not follow and die. Even having him wait anywhere outside the door; he will still die or disappear. Gallery Butch GUF.jpg|Butch during Growing Up Fast Butch FI.jpg|Butch during Future Imperfect Butch CA.jpg|Butch concept art by Adam Adamowicz Butch during Homefront.png|As seen during Trouble on the Homefront Vault 106 WallyPaulButch hallucination.jpg|Wally Mack, Paul Hannon Jr. and Butch hallucination in the Vault 106 Category:Fallout 3 companions Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Tunnel Snakes Category:Vault 101 characters Category:Rivet City characters Category:Fallout Shelter characters de:Butch DeLoria es:Butch DeLoria fr:Butch DeLoria it:Butch Deloria ko:Butch pl:Butch DeLoria ru:Буч uk:Буч Делорія